Little by Little
by Arvendell
Summary: As the title says, little by little they got...
1. Chapter 1A

A/N: Hi there, again! For those who remembered me mentioning that my laptop broke down, well, when I had it fixed, I've lost a considerable number of files (mostly for my job, sad…) including fanfics that I've written long before I decided to register in FFN. This is one of those fanfics. I started re-writing it based on fragments of memory. The idea is still the same, but how the story will progress would be considerably changed. You can't blame me. How am I supposed to remember all that I've written before? :) :)

And if you'll ask me why I didn't post it earlier, well, it was for selfish reasons ha ha! So I was punished! Nope. It was because…I'm not sure if you'll like it. In fact, I've just thought of the title recently. What made me change my mind? Don't know.

Warning though, for those who didn't like the characters to be intimate, don't proceed if you don't want them to.

And yeah, you should be thankful that I don't own the characters :) :)

My 5th story!

**Read at your own risk!**

* * *

"**Little by Little"**

_---Arvendell---_

**Chapter 1.1. Truth or Consequence**

* * *

Rosa Chinensis en Bouton Fukuzawa Yumi didn't need a mirror to know that her face was as red as a red apple. This was former Rosa Gigantea Satou Sei's fault.

No.

Probably it was her own fault. If she hadn't suggested it, this wouldn't be happening to her. But she couldn't do anything about it now, could she?

So what was really going on?

The Yamayurikai, past and present members, were gathered in the current Rosa Chinensis Ogasawara Sachiko's house for the yearly Yamayurikai New Year celebration. Last New Year, they played cards to have some fun. This New Year, however, when former Rosa Chinensis Mizuno Youko said that she wanted to try a different game, Yumi suggested that they play truth or consequence. Truth or consequence was a game where the players would sit in a circle and a person would spin a bottle at the middle. Whoever the bottle pointed after it stopped from spinning, that person would be in penalty. The person in penalty could choose either truth or consequence. If the choice was truth, then that person would be asked one question that she had to answer truthfully. If she chose consequence, then she would do a task and mind you, it was always an embarrassing task.

Everyone readily agreed to Yumi's suggestion.

So what was Yumi's predicament?

When they started playing the game, Sei was chosen as the first person, you could say in-charge, to ask a question or command a task to the first person that would be unlucky to have the bottle stopped pointing at her. And that person, as of this moment, was none other than Yumi.

"So what is it, Yumi-chan? Are you or are you not?" Sei asked, enjoying Yumi's discomfort.

Yumi chose truth and was now chiding herself for being stupid. She should have known that Sei would ask a question like that.

"Yumi-chan, are you or are you not in love with Sachiko? You know what I mean, right?" Sei asked again in a singsong voice.

Yumi closed her hand in a fist. How was she going to get out of this mess? How was she going to answer it? Should she lie?

"No, you can't, Yumi-chan. It will be worse if you lie, trust me," Sei added, reading Yumi's expression.

Yumi almost cursed herself for not being able to hide her emotions. She always paid dearly for it.

Sachiko, seeing Yumi's discomfort, reached for her hand while casting a glare to Sei who grinned back.

Yumi flinched in fright when she felt Sachiko's touch.

"Yumi, it's alright. I won't get mad, I promise," Sachiko said. She gently squeezed Yumi's hand before letting go.

Yumi raised her head to look at Sachiko's face and seeing reassurance there, she calmed a bit and took a deep breathe.

"…eah," Yumi said meekly.

"What? I can't hear you," Sei teased. "Answer properly, Yumi-chan."

"Yes, I'm in love with her," Yumi said forcefully, but immediately trembled with fear when she heard a faint gasp at her left. What would Sachiko say? She said she wouldn't get mad, but…

Yumi looked at her closed fist. She couldn't look at Sachiko. Not now.

Sei laughed. Yumi's answer, of course, wasn't a surprise to everyone. They had known for so long what Yumi felt for her grande soeur, except maybe the person in question who was shocked for a moment before returning to a completely expressionless face.

This is the worst, Yumi thought as she closed her eyes tightly. After a moment, she opened her eyes and with trembling hands, reached for the bottle and spun it. The bottle stopped pointing to Toudou Shimako, the current Rosa Gigantea.

"Wow, Yumi-chan. It's your chance to get revenge," a grinning Sei said.

Shimako, who was rarely given to scowling, scowled at her Onee-sama, and then looked with a little worry to the now faintly smiling Yumi.

"So what is it, Shimako-san? Is it truth or consequence?" Yumi asked her friend.

"I think I'd prefer consequence," Shimako said cautiously.

Yumi's smile turned into a playful grin. Setting aside for a moment her own discomfort, she said "Shimako-san, I know that you're a great dancer and you can do almost all the difficult dance. But I was wondering. Have you ever seen a monkey dance?"

Some color drained from Shimako's face at the question while Sei snickered and the others raised their eyebrows with interest, now having an inkling at Shimako's task.

"I have, in TV," Shimako answered.

Yumi's grin widened.

"Then, Shimako-san, please show us a monkey dance."

Shimako looked at Sei almost reproachfully, as if telling her that it was all her fault, but gracefully proceeded with the dance anyway.

"Wow! Shimako-san! You're really great!"

She really is great, Yumi thought. If she's the one who'll do monkey dances, then she would really look like a monkey with raccoon-like face. She shook her head at the thought. She won't even try to imagine how foolish she would look like.

Everyone clapped their hands while laughing. As Shimako sat back, she glanced at the person at her right, Rosa Gigantea en Bouton Nijou Noriko, who nodded her head as if telling her that it was alright, she did fine. She smiled with relief.

The next person in hotspot was former Rosa Foetida Torii Eriko who, with eyes twinkling in merriment, chose consequence.

* * *

A/N: I've read from some of the fanfics here that they referred to the game as truth or dare. However, in my place, we call it truth or consequence so it's the name that I used. Sorry that I can't put the right words on how the game was played but basically, I think that's how it is. If not, well, you just have to assume that that's how it is :) :)

_28 January 2008_


	2. Chapter 1B

A/N: Yipee! Break at last! I just came from a series of discussions on development and climate and stuff (I have to work for a living). Anyway, why am I telling you this? On to part two of Chapter 1!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1.2. Truth or Consequence

* * *

"Uh-huh," Eriko said when the bottle stopped pointing at Hasekura Rei, the current Rosa Foetida, who turned pale, not because she was on penalty but because the person in-charged was Eriko.

"What is your choice, Rei?" Eriko asked with an expression that showed 'this is interesting'.

"I'll go for truth, Onee-sama," Rei said, then immediately regretted it at seeing Eriko's grin.

"I know you would chose truth, Rei, but that doesn't mean that it will be easy," Eriko said.

"I…of course, Onee-sama."

Rei wiped her brow, not liking Eriko's smile a bit. She should have chosen consequence. Knowing Eriko…

Eriko winked at Shimazu Yoshino, the Rosa Foetida en Bouton, who looked at Rei worriedly before meeting Eriko's gaze squarely. Eriko laughed. Not taking her eyes from Yoshino, she dropped the bomb.

"What part of your body that Yoshino-chan hadn't touched, Rei?"

Rei turned paler at the question, while Yoshino shot to her feet.

"Hey, that's unfair, Eriko-sama! Why are you involving me in the question?" Yoshino said angrily.

"I seem to remember that when Sei asked Yumi-chan about her feelings for Sachiko, you didn't raise any objection," Eriko answered, enjoying the discomfort of the younger members of her family.

Yoshino didn't have a retort at that. But nevertheless, she wouldn't easily give up.

"B-but that question is…"

Yoshino stopped when she felt someone tugged on her arm. She looked down to see Rei gazing up at her, who said, "Stop it. You'll only encourage her."

"But Rei-chan…"

Yoshino looked at the laughing Eriko who was joined by Sei, while the others, the younger ones anyway, fidgeted nervously.

"I'll never forgive you!" Yoshino spat at Eriko.

If looks could kill, Eriko would have dropped dead right there and then.

"You still have lots to learn, Yoshino-chan," Eriko said before turning to Rei. "So what is it, Rei? We're waiting."

Rei almost cursed her Onee-sama for putting her in an embarrassing situation. Even if she wanted to lie, she knew that Eriko would know. Besides, she had a feeling that Eriko was doing everything on purpose.

"It's nothing," Rei said meekly, hers and Yoshino's face were so red.

Eriko laughed, although it was nothing compared to Sei's hysterical laughter. Youko shook her head while the rest at the room were shocked.

Rei knew that she couldn't do anything about it now so avoiding the questioning eyes of her friend Sachiko, she spun the bottle.

Sei stopped laughing when she saw the battle pointed at her.

"Wow, quick chance for revenge, Rei," Sei said before laughing again.

"I'll go for consequence Rei. I'd prefer Shimako's and Eriko's situation rather than yours and Yumi-chan."

"Go ahead and strip dance," Rei said without thinking.

The room was silent for a moment.

"No. What I mean to say…" Rei started but Eriko stopped her.

"You can't change it now," Eriko said, smiling. There was no doubt in her mind, Sei would definitely…

"I like that," Sei laughingly said while the others groaned.

"Hold this."

Sei picked the bottle at the table and gave it to Yumi and then she stepped on the table.

"Wait," Eriko said as she headed for the component, selected a song, and then played it.

"Nice choice, Eriko," Sei said as she started to dance at the seductive tune.

Everyone was so focused, the others with shocked, to Sei that they didn't notice Youko's face going pale as she stared unblinkingly to Sei who now had unbuttoned her shirt, thus, showing white skin.

When Sei's hand reached for the button of her jeans, Yumi covered her face, while Eriko, Yoshino, Noriko and Matsudaira Touko stared with amusement. Sachiko and Shimako, on the other hand, were speechless at Sei's boldness.

"That's enough, Sei-sama," Rei said dryly. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Of course!"

Sei laughed as she started buttoning her shirt.

"Yumi-chan. Stop acting like that when you're having naughty dreams of Sachiko already," Sei teased, laughing all the more when Yumi's face turned scarlet.

"I'm not! Sei-sama, you…" Yumi stopped. Whatever she would say wouldn't have effect on Sei anyway so she'd better save her breathe.

Still laughing, Sei spun the bottle, which stopped pointing at Sachiko.

"This is interesting. So Sachiko, what is it?"

"Truth," Sachiko said flatly.

Everyone stared at Sachiko with interest while Yumi looked at her worriedly. Her worries increased when Sei winked at her.

"Tell us, Sachiko. Who is the most important person in your life?"

"Yumi," Sachiko answered immediately that left the others speechless. They didn't expect Sachiko to admit it easily.

'Yumi'. Yumi repeated in her mind.

Did she hear Sachiko right?

She was the most important person in Sachiko's life?

It couldn't be!

Yumi pinched her arm.

'Ouch'.

It hurts.

Yumi touched the now red skin of her arm. She was awake. It wasn't just a dream. She turned to her right when she heard faint laughter, and her eyes met Sei's mischievous eyes. Blushing, she glanced at her left where the person who said that she was the most important person in her life didn't even looked at her but instead picked the bottle and spun it.

The game continued on and on until it was time for dinner.

Stopping from playing didn't help a bit to ease Yumi's embarrassment as well as Yoshino's, Rei's and Shimako's. They were the ones who were so unlucky that day because aside from spilling some of their secrets, they were also made to do a lot of embarrassing things.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 would be entitled A Drunken Moment. Obviously it involves alcohol ha ha :) ;) And yeah, I divided each chapter in two parts, okay?

Till next time guys! Have a nice day!

_---Arvendell---_

_29 January 2008_


	3. Chapter 2A

A/N: As you'll find out sooner, this story takes place months after New Year. As the title says, let's do it little by little :) :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2.1. A Drunken Moment

* * *

Sachiko stared at the peacefully sleeping form beside her. Yumi had fallen asleep with her arm slung across her stomach and her head resting on her shoulder. She could feel her left shoulder going numb but she would never move Yumi's head off her shoulder. In fact, she did the opposite and drew Yumi closer as her mind drifted on what happened this day and yesterday. She smiled as she remembered the graduation ceremony at Lillian the other day and how Yumi gave a tear-filled speech for the graduating third years, which she responded with an equally emotional one. Yumi had really grown from the time she met her. Her confident bearing and erect posture made her heart swelled with pride.

Her Yumi had grown.

Yes, she was her Yumi.

And yet despite the fact that they had admitted their feelings for each other last New Year, they also avoided it. They never talk about it. In fact, that night, they slept without a word, though their fingers were intertwined the whole night.

But even if they avoided the topic, a touch here and there, a smile there, or simply a look on each other, spoke volumes of their feelings. Why they didn't do anything about their feelings, she didn't know.

Perhaps because both of them were busy.

Or perhaps, both of them were scared.

Scared of what?

Maybe scared on what people would say.

Or simply scared on how they would handle their feelings.

Whatever their reasons were, they had simply thrown them away this night.

This night, once again, the Yamayurikai members, past and present, gathered together and gave a graduation party for her and Rei. They did it a day after the graduation because yesterday night, her parents held a big party for her graduation. The party was attended by people from the high society. And yet it didn't bring happiness to her. Her friends did not come to that party but instead, decided to throw a party with only them, with friends alone. She was really happy. Everyone chatted merrily and played board and card games. No more game of truth and consequence.

Sachiko smiled at the thought.

_When Sei suggested that they play truth or consequence, Yumi, Yoshino and Shimako objected immediately and strongly. Why not? After being grilled on the spot the last time they played?_

_Everything was going on smoothly until Sei took a bottle of wine. No one minded drinking, and so they did drink. But the one bottle was soon followed by another, and another, and thus, after a few bottles, those who weren't strong with alcohol were getting tipsy._

_Touko fell asleep on Yumi's lap after a few shots while the latter kept on drinking but was then getting clumsier even more than she was during her first year at Lillian. And yet Sachiko noticed that she was quiet, unlike Yoshino who was having a heated argument with Sei and Eriko. What was new with that? Every time they were together, trust that Yoshino would always end up having an exchange like that with either or both of the two._

_Rei, Shimako and Noriko didn't seem to act differently. _

_But what surprised Sachiko was Youko. She was the same person as she had known her, calm, collected, and yet when Yoshino and Sei's voices were getting too loud, she stopped them with a scream. Everyone abruptly stopped from whatever they were doing. The silence was deafening as they stared at an enraged Youko. They hadn't noticed before that the latter was drinking way too fast and by the looked of it, she had quite enough alcohol more than she could handle._

"_Yoshino-chan, stop denying that you're not possessive. We quite know that you're jealous of anyone and anything when it comes to Rei. While you, Rei, stop acting like you aren't enjoying Yoshino-chan lavishing all her attention on you. You're always struggling half-heartedly it's so obvious."_

_The two persons mentioned visibly paled._

"_Onee-sama, please calm down," Sachiko said after a moment. She caught her breath when Youko turned to her._

"_And you, my dear petite soeur, what are you doing playing around? If you're in love with Yumi-chan then go for it. Stop acting like the world would come to an end if you'll be with her. Stop acting like you can live without her when we know that you can't."_

_Then Youko turned her attention to the shocked Yumi. _

_This side of Youko was really surprising and frightening at best. 'Cursed those wines. Cursed Sei for bringing so many.' Everyone thought so._

"_What, Yumi-chan? You want to say something? What are you afraid of? You aren't a child anymore so for once, please act like a grown one and put some sense in the head of that Onee-sama of yours."_

_Now, no one dared to talk for fear of hearing what Youko would say. The loud noises that Sei and Yoshino made earlier seemed to have a bad effect on a certainly drunk Youko. Besides, there must be another reason that triggered that outburst. Whatever it was though, no one knew. But they assumed that the alcohol greatly influenced it._

_However, one person hadn't learned her lesson yet._

_Youko turned to the snickering Sei._

Sachiko closed her eyes. If an enraged Youko was a surprised, so was a speechless and pale Sei. She had seen a no-nonsense, irresponsible, irritating and playful Sei but not a serious one.

Once again, her mind drifted back on Youko and Sei.

"_You dare to laugh, Sei. Stop acting like you know everything when in fact you don't. You don't know anything at all."_

_And then Youko broke down. Everyone was again surprised at the sudden change of mood. Sei was quick to react and was instantly on Youko's side and held her._

"_There, there, I think you've had enough alcohol, Youko. Sachiko, where will Youko stay to…"_

"_I hate you, Sei! I hate you!"_

_Sei abruptly stopped talking and looked at the sobbing Youko with surprised. _

"_Youko?"_

"_I hate you, I hate you for making me feel like this, and yet, and yet, I couldn't help but love you, too."_

_Sei paled and froze. _

_And so did everyone. Well, maybe only half of them because Sachiko, Shimako and Eriko didn't look surprised at all. If anything, they were looking at Sei and Youko with worry._

"_What did you do to me to feel like this? Oh, I hate you so."_

"_Onee-sama…" Sachiko reached for the sobbing Youko and took her from the frozen Sei. She then turned to Yumi. "Yumi, could you help me please. Let's take Onee-sama to the guest room."_

"_I'll do it," Sei finally managed to say. "Please let me, Sachiko."_

_The serious look on Sei's face left no doubt that she wouldn't back out even if everyone opposed her. So, together with Sachiko, they led Youko to the guest room._

"_Let me take care of her, if it's alright with you, Sachiko."_

"_Of course. If you need anything, just asked the maids or you can come to me."_

_Sachiko left the two alone, a little worried about Youko, but she knew that Sei would definitely take care of Youko._

_And thus, everyone left to their rooms that night with shock and worry. However, the alcohol did its job and despite everything, everyone fell asleep easily. _

_Well, everyone except for two persons._

Sachiko would think about it tomorrow. For now, sleep was claiming her senses.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for making it here! Part 2 next time:) And if you will, please drop a few comments :)

Oh yeah, have you ever been drunk? Well, I have been. Though I didn't go wild, I remember that I'm quite noisy (because I'm a very quiet person in reality) and a little daring. Thankfully, I didn't spill any secrets in those few times.

_---Arvendell---_

_30 January 2008_


	4. Chapter 2B

A/N: My brain melted. A little lovey dovey for now.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2.2. A Drunken Moment

* * *

Yumi opened her eyes slowly and blinked at the rays of light entering across the room. It was morning. Without moving her body, she took in her surrounding. She was in bed, and by the delightful warmth she felt, she was snuggled to Sachiko.

Sachiko's even breathing told Yumi that she was still asleep. She dared not to move for fear of waking the sleeping princess.

Yes, a princess. A beautiful princess.

She wanted to look at Sachiko's sleeping face but if she moved, then the latter would be awake and thus, she wouldn't be staring at a sleeping princess anymore, but maybe a grumpy princess. She smiled at the thought and let her memory drift on the event last night…

_After making sure that everyone were fine on their own, Sachiko and Yumi went to the former's room and went to bed quietly. Once settled, they both found out that they couldn't sleep._

"_Onee-sama, do you think Youko-sama and Sei-sama would be alright?" Yumi asked as she lay on her side so that she was facing Sachiko._

_Sachiko shifted and did the same so they were facing each other with the moonlight bathing their form._

"_I think they would be. They're both grown up persons, Yumi. I'm just wondering what they'll do about it."_

"_You know that Youko-sama loves Sei-sama, don't you? Since when?"_

"_Since when I've known or since when Youko-sama loved Sei-sama?"_

"_Both."_

"_I'm not sure then if Onee-sama was in love with Sei-sama but I did know, and I'm sure, that Sei-sama was important to her. As for how long Onee-sama was in love with Sei-sama, I don't know. Maybe since first year in Lillian. Or second year. I can't really tell."_

"_And there's still the issue about Shiori. It must have been hard for Youko-sama to love Sei-sama and not be able to tell her what she feels," Yumi said quietly._

"_It is," Sachiko asserted._

_For a moment, they were quiet, gazing at each other's eyes, thinking about themselves and how they had keep their feelings for each other for so long._

"_Onee-sama…" Yumi said softly. _

_It was a whisper, a breathless whisper that sent a tingling sensation on Sachiko's spine._

"_Yes, Yumi?"_

"_Would you be mad if…if I kiss you?' Yumi asked gently, cautiously. If this didn't go on smoothly, she had the wine to put the blame on so she went for it._

"_Why would I be?" Sachiko said in a low voice before closing her eyes._

_Yumi's heart skipped a beat. Did she just hear a yes there? She certainly did. Slowly, she leaned on to Sachiko until their lips were almost touching. Sachiko didn't move away. Putting her fear and worries aside, she closed her eyes and bridged the gap between them._

_Yumi pulled back a little when her lips touched Sachiko's soft lips because of the electrifying sensation that she felt. She peered at Sachiko and seeing her eyes still close, she leaned back and kissed Sachiko again. It was a gentle kiss, a mere touching of their lips, getting a feel of each other's. But when Sachiko gasped, her lips parted a little. Yumi took advantage of it and kissed Sachiko fully and when Sachiko kissed her back, her insides flipped over. It was an awkward first kiss, inexperienced, and yet as they kissed some more, they slowly learned the process. They broke the kiss for air, but leapt back afterwards and kissed some more, and more, their bodies pressed tight against each other. They kissed for a while, enjoying the feel of each other, until Sachiko gently pushed Yumi back and then cupped her flushed cheeks lovingly._

"_Yumi, I'm sorry that I never told you again that I love you. I'm sorry that I never told you as much as I should have. I'm sorry, Yumi."_

"_I understand, Onee-sama. I'm guilty as well," Yumi said with a hint of smile, looking at Sachiko with so much love in her eyes._

"_Because you're stubborn," Sachiko replied with a smile._

"_Like you, Onee-sama, just like you," Yumi shot back and they shared a happy, contented laugh before they decided to sleep._

Yumi's reverie was cut when she felt Sachiko stirred. She raised her head and her eyes met sleepy blue ones.

"Good morning, Onee-sama," Yumi greeted cheerfully.

Sachiko smiled and reached for Yumi's cheeks.

"Good morning, Yumi."

For a while, they stared at each other and smiled at each other like an idiot. Indeed, it was a very good morning.

* * *

A/N: Please don't curse me for taking it slow :) :) If I put them all at once then that means I have to start another story and frankly, for now I barely have time to do that. Besides, I have to encode them, yep, because I throw such a fit when I lost my files that I never touched the laptop for some time and instead used a pen and a paper. What a task! But don't worry, we're in good terms now because I do really love him (laptop).

Till next chapter then! Have a nice day!

_---Arvendell---_

_31 January 2008_


	5. Chapter 3A

A/N: For _Little by Little_, the events for each next chapter will happen weeks after or months after the previous.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3.1. A Date To Remember

* * *

Many things had happened since the graduation party for Sachiko and Rei. For one, Youko and Sei, whatever they had talked about that night, the others didn't know. Just that, the two seemed to be avoiding each other. As for Sachiko and Yumi, they hadn't seen each other since that day, but they did call each other, or rather Sachiko called Yumi whenever she had free time, because Sachiko was busy with her family's business and in preparations for college. Yumi, on the other hand, since it was still a break, spent her time at home. Sometimes she went out with Yoshino or her petite soeur, Touko, or simply and mostly, thinking about Sachiko.

So what was the difference of this day?

Today, Yumi was busy and nervous and excited preparing for a date. Sachiko had asked her only yesterday to go out with her and so, with such short notice, she frantically spent yesterday and today looking for something to wear. She even went shopping, but went back empty-handed. She didn't have enough money to buy the dress she thought would fit the date since Sachiko asked her to wear something formal.

"Hey, you haven't decided yet?"

Yumi whirled around to see her brother, Yuuki, leaning at the door of her room.

"Yuuki, you shouldn't just barge in another person's room," she snapped at him, mostly because of her nervousness.

"Relax, relax," Yuuki said as he went to her bed and picked and looked at each dress laid on it. "What's wrong with this one?" He asked after picking a yellow dress.

"It doesn't fit right anymore. It's a little smaller than before."

Yuuki put the dress back and stared at her with a thoughtful expression.

"What?"

"How about that white dress that Aunt bought for you when she traveled abroad? Where is it?" Yuuki asked after a moment.

"It's at the closet. But it's a size larger than mine. I'd look like a hanger if…"

Yuuki wasn't listening at Yumi but instead searched her cabinet until he found the white dress.

"You should try this one."

"I told you already, it's…" she started to protest.

"Don't worry. It's been months. You've grown since then so this would be perfect."

Yuuki handed the dress to her and then patted her shoulder before walking towards the door. Before he completely left, he turned to Yumi and said, "It would be fine. Don't worry too much."

Yumi stared at the dress long after Yuuki left her room. She really liked the dress. And she thought, with a blush, that it would look good on her.

But would it really fit her?

She sighed. Resigned, she took off her house clothes and put on the white dress.

---o---

When Yumi went downstairs to wait for her date to arrive, Yuuki, who was walking towards the living room, stopped on his tracks and whistled.

"You look good."

Yumi felt her cheeks warmed at the unexpected compliment and stuck her tongue to Yuuki, thinking that he was just making fun of her.

Yuuki laughed.

"Sachiko-san wouldn't want you doing that."

"Yumi-chan, are you sure you're not hiding something from me?"

Yumi turned around to see her father looking at her intently, and a few steps behind him, was her smiling mother.

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"Are you sure you don't have a boyfriend?"

She blushed, but before she could protest, Yuuki beat her.

"Yumi doesn't have a boyfriend, Dad, I can assure you that. But a girlfriend…" Yuuki trailed off and looked at the glaring Yumi with teasing eyes. "Anyway Dad, don't worry about Yumi."

'I'll kill him. I'll really kill him', Yumi thought over and over as she continued glaring at her grinning brother.

"Are you happy then, Yumi-chan?" Dad asked with a serious expression that tore Yumi's eyes away from Yuuki.

"Y-yes," she stammered, not really following what her Dad was getting at who smiled at her answer.

"Then I'm happy for you. I don't really mind as long as you're happy."

With that, her Dad went to the living room to watch TV.

"I agree with Dad. As long as Yumi-chan is happy, I don't mind," said by her Mom before returning to the kitchen, leaving Yumi utterly confused.

"What are they talking about?" She asked her brother.

"You should be happy. Mom and Dad just gave you their blessings," Yuuki answered with a smirk.

"What blessing?"

Yumi was sure that the three of them, Mom, Dad and Yuuki, were making fun of her.

Yuuki heaved a long-suffering sigh.

"You know what I mean. They don't mind if you love a boy or a girl as long as you're happy," Yuuki explained.

Yumi's eyes widened and she stared at her brother in shock, who went to her and patted her shoulder for the second time that day.

"I'm happy for you," Yuuki said before joining their Dad at the living room.

It took Yumi a few minutes before she absorbed everything that had been said, and then hurriedly, she went to the living room. She would have run had she not been wearing high heels. She surprised her Dad with a fierce hug.

"Yumi-chan?"

"Oh Dad, thank you, thank you so much," she said tearfully. "And I love you so much."

Dad laughed and patted her back and said, "Anything for my little girl, anything."

"She isn't a little girl anymore, Dad," Mom said who came to the living room carrying tea.

* * *

A/N: Hey, if you're hoping that I'll be solving Sachiko's engagement with Suguru, then please stop now coz I don't have plans to. In fact, you could just assume that he doesn't exist. I don't want to go deep in writing this story :)

_---Arvendell---_

_02 February 2008_


	6. Chapter 3B

A/N: I hurriedly encoded this one for the at least 8 readers (I based this # on the reviews/comments I'm getting because I'm sure that they are reading, thanks guys). So here it is guys, hurry on! :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3.2. A Date To Remember

* * *

Sachiko stopped in her tracks when she saw Yumi walked out the door of the Fukuzawa house. Yumi was simply beautiful, for the lack of better word. She stood, staring intently at Yumi, not even noticing the Fukuzawa couple and Yuuki standing behind her.

"Onee-sama."

Sachiko blinked, then continued walking towards the family quickly, as quickly as a lady was allowed to. She smiled at Yumi before greeting her parents and her brother.

"Sachiko-chan, we're leaving Yumi-chan in your capable hands."

"Please take care and enjoy the night."

Those were the words that the two parents said to the two.

---o---

Sachiko and Yumi had an early dinner. Despite the delicious food, however, Yumi couldn't eat because for her, Sachiko looked more delicious. She couldn't take her eyes off Sachiko ever since she showed up at their doorstep. Sachiko was stunningly beautiful in her black dress, and the 'a little-low cut' on Sachiko's front gave her a pretty good view and was making her sweat.

Yumi blushed for the nth time as she met Sachiko's gaze for the nth time. And yet despite having caught staring, she didn't look away. She simply couldn't even if she wanted to. Her eyes always drifted back on Sachiko whenever she tried to look away.

"Yumi."

Sachiko had to call Yumi twice before the latter responded while blushing furiously. She cleared her throat. The way Yumi kept staring at her was making her feel uncomfortable despite her not showing it. However, it was also making her breathless. Besides, the way Yumi looked tonight only added up to her breathlessness. She, too, couldn't take her eyes off Yumi.

"What is it, Onee-sama?"

"I said there's a park nearby. Would you like to take a walk?" Sachiko asked with a hint of smile.

"Yes!"

Yumi didn't mind if she sounded eager because she really was eager. Anything to prolong her time with Sachiko, she wouldn't mind doing.

Hand in hand, Sachiko and Yumi strolled at the park. When they got tired walking, they settled on a bench, not letting go of each other's hand.

"The sky is beautiful," Yumi said after a moment, gazing at the clear sky and the sparkling stars.

"Yes, very beautiful," Sachiko agreed, referring more to Yumi than the beautiful sky.

The two were quiet for a time before Yumi remembered what happened at her house earlier. She completely forgot about it when she saw Sachiko earlier.

"Onee-sama, my parents gave us their blessing," Yumi said tentatively, wondering how Sachiko would react.

"Blessing?"

Sachiko was confused for a while, before her eyes widened with comprehension.

"Yumi?"

With her heart beating fast, Sachiko looked at Yumi with anticipation.

Yumi smiled a happy smile.

"Yes, Onee-sama. They know about us and are fine with it."

Sachiko was speechless for a moment, before she mirrored Yumi's smile.

"I'm glad."

"Me, too."

They stared at each other, smiling, before their smiles vanished and replaced by something else.

"Yumi…"

"Onee-sama…"

Maybe it was the beautiful sky.

Or the silence of the night.

Or the good news.

Whatever it was, brown eyes and blue eyes closed in unison as their lips met for a tender kiss.

And another one.

And another, before the tender kisses became heated.

Yumi held onto Sachiko's shoulders just as Sachiko held her head with one hand and the other on her back as they deepened the kiss. Yumi met Sachiko's passionate kisses with equal passion. And when Sachiko's tongue traced her lips, she opened her mouth and met the onslaught. Tongue met tongue, dancing on a tune only they knew.

Something familiar inside Yumi stirred. She could always feel it whenever she was with Sachiko but ever since the time they kissed, the stirring became more and more prominent.

Desire.

Hot liquid desire that Yumi could feel only for Sachiko.

Sachiko felt dizzy. She wanted to taste everything on Yumi. Her control of her own desire slowly slipping away at the feel of Yumi's soft lips, her warm breathe, and the small sounds she was making. She rained kisses across Yumi's face, on her brow, her closed eyes, her nose, and her cheeks.

Sachiko's lips were everywhere on Yumi's face that her mind went blank. She pressed herself closer to Sachiko as her lips reached for her earlobe and gently bit it.

Sachiko moaned at the sudden rushed of pleasure and clutched on Yumi tighter as the latter attacked her earlobe with hot, wet kisses and gentle bites. However, a sound of screeching tires of a car from the nearby street brought her on a jolt.

"Yumi, Yumi…please stop…Yumi…"

It took Yumi for a while before she let Sachiko go. Breathing hard, they gazed at each other.

"Sorry. I forgot where we are," Yumi apologized when her breathing returned to normal, although her insides were still in a riot.

"Me, too. Oh, Yumi…"

* * *

A/N: Let me ask you. How many chapters do you think it would take before…err…to what I assume some of you are thinking, they would end up doing? :) :)

And yeah, next chapter has something to do with a house :) :)

Till next chapter guys! Have a nice day! _Maraming Salamat _for reading!

_---Arvendell---_

_03 February 2008_


	7. Chapter 4A

A/N: Since some of you wanted the next chapter, here it is then. But don't think it's done already ha ha :) :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4.1. At The House

* * *

"Where are we going, Onee-sama?" Yumi asked after she visibly calmed down from her shock, shock that Sachiko was driving. She could hardly believe it when a sleek, red sports car pulled in their driveway and her shock doubled when Sachiko came out from the driver's seat.

"You'll see," Sachiko replied with a smile, still enjoying Yumi's reaction.

"Another surprise?"

"Soon, Yumi, soon."

Yumi wanted to probe Sachiko but held herself and decided to just enjoy the moment. It had been a few weeks since the two of them became alone together. After their dinner date, they weren't able to go out again because classes had started and she became busy with classes and the Yamayurikai now that she was Rosa Chinensis. And of course, Sachiko was also busy with college. Despite her frequent visits to Sachiko and Sei at Lillian University, those times were incredibly short.

"Here we are," Sachiko said, which brought Yumi out of her reverie.

Yumi looked around and saw a tall gate opened automatically. Once inside, she could see a beautifully landscaped garden and a two-storey house. Questions flooded her mind as Sachiko parked the car and then as they headed to the front door.

"Uhm, Onee-sama, whose house is this?"

Yumi's question remained unanswered even until they were inside the huge living room. She looked around in awe. The wall was adorned with simple yet elegant, and for sure expensive, paintings. At the middle of the room were equally beautiful and elegant couches surrounding a glass table with an expensive looking vase full of blooming fresh red roses. At the left side of the room was a grand piano and…wait.

Heart thumping, Yumi turned to a smiling Sachiko.

"Onee-sama, don't tell me that this house is…this house is…is…" Yumi had trouble saying what she wanted to say.

Sachiko raised her eyebrows.

"What can you say about my home, Yumi?"

Sachiko broke into fits of laughter when Yumi's eyes went impossibly big with surprise.

"Y-your home?"

Yumi worked her jaw to function. This house was Sachiko's? But…but…She couldn't believe it. On the second thought, Sachiko having a house of her own wasn't really surprising considering her family's wealth. They could have as many houses, or mansions, as they wanted. But what really was surprising was that Sachiko was here, meaning she wasn't with her parents. Her parents let the princess out of their palace?

"Yes, Yumi. This is my home now."

"B-but, your parents? Sayako-obasama and…"

"They are at the Ogasawara mansion. You can't expect them to live in this small house."

"Small?"

Did her Onee-sama just call this house small when in fact it looked as big, no, it was definitely bigger than their own house.

"Yes. Would you like to look around?"

Yumi nodded, speechless. Well, if you would compare this house with the Ogasawara mansion, then it was really very small.

Sachiko toured Yumi around the house. The kitchen was well spaced and complete with utensils. There was a study room and the three guest rooms called red room, yellow room and white room, which were definitely named after the three roses in Yamayurikai and of course matched the rooms' colors. The guest rooms were huge and beautiful, but they were nothing compared to the master's, or in Sachiko's case, mistress' bedroom. It wasn't as huge as Sachiko's room in the Ogasawara mansion, but still, it was huge and magnificent, and the four-poster canopy bed stood imposing at the middle of the room. Also, there was a terrace that overlooked the garden and, to Yumi's another surprise, a rose-shaped swimming pool.

"Onee-sama, this is really your house?" She asked foolishly for the lack of something to say.

"Yes. This is what I asked for graduating at Lillian," Sachiko said matter-of-factly.

Yumi's jaw dropped.

"G-graduation gift?"

"Yes. I wanted to try and live on my own. They don't mind as long as I'll visit the mansion frequently and of course, I'll be working part-time in our company soon."

"Y-you're going to work?"

Yumi was incredulous.

Sachiko smiled wistfully.

"Yes. Since I've met you, I longed to try new things. You showed me that there are other things aside from school and home."

Yumi couldn't help but blush at those words.

"And you're alone here?"

At the question, Sachiko grimaced.

"Not really. I have two bodyguards there, at the gate. And once a week, household helpers come and clean the house and outside. As if I couldn't do it by myself," Sachiko added as an afterthought.

Yumi smiled.

"You can't possibly study and work and then do household chores, Onee-sama. You'll be worn out."

"Yes, I guess so. Come, let's go downstairs."

As they were about to go out of the room, Yumi noticed another sliding door that she hadn't taken a look yet.

"Onee-sama, what is that door for?"

Sachiko sighed and then said, "It's to the Jacuzzi."

"Jacuzzi?!"

By the time Sachiko showed her the swimming pool and the bar beside it, Yumi was feeling dizzy already by the luxury.

"Yumi, are you alright?" Sachiko asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Onee-sama. It's just…the water looks inviting."

Sachiko frowned at the sudden change of topic but seeing the excited look in Yumi's face, she smiled.

"Do you want to take a swim?"

"Yes."

* * *

A/N: Do you think something will happen? You'll find out soon :)

Again, _Arigato_ for reading!

_---Arvendell---_

_04 February 2008_


	8. Chapter 4B

A/N: Humor me for posting only one part each day. This is the result of a tiring day from work.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4.2. At The House

* * *

Yumi submerged herself until only her head wasn't under the water. She was feeling conscious and inadequate compared to Sachiko's stunning beauty in a blue two-piece. Her skin was so white and smooth, and her hips so small, her legs so long and…

Yumi blushed as she met Sachiko's questioning eyes.

"Uhm…won't you take a swim, Onee-sama?"

"Of course I will."

Sachiko took a graceful dive, swam towards Yumi and stopped a few meters away and before Yumi knew it, water splashed on her face.

"Onee-sama!"

Yumi tried to fight back Sachiko's onslaught and soon, they were giggling like kids, splashing water against each other and racing at the pool.

"I give up! I can't beat you, Onee-sama," Yumi said after a few laps.

"Giving up already? Too bad."

Sachiko dove into the water and for a moment, Yumi felt alone at the pool. She was startled when something held her legs, then her waist, before Sachiko emerged right in front of her.

"Onee-sama! You scared me there."

Yumi pouted prettily that Sachiko had an urged to kiss those pouting lips. And kiss she did.

Yumi didn't hesitate and return the kiss. The water was cold but suddenly, she felt warm all over. She welcomed the familiar stirring of desire as her hands moved from Sachiko's shoulders down to her back.

Sachiko arched her back at the gentle caressed on her back, her own hands doing their own exploration on Yumi's back, before she slowly moved them in front, first at Yumi's small waist, then to her smooth, flat stomach.

Yumi's lust and desire were suddenly overcome with fear when she felt Sachiko's soft hands slowly making their way up from her stomach and now to her ribcage. It felt incredibly delicious and yet scary at the same time.

'Am I ready for more than kisses? Or will I stop Onee-sama?'

Yumi didn't know what to do.

Sachiko felt Yumi's hesitation amidst everything. Slowly, she let Yumi go.

"Yumi?"

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama. I don't know if…I…" Yumi didn't know what to say, afraid that Sachiko would misunderstood her.

"I understand, Yumi. I understand. Now, let's get out of her before I change my mind." Sachiko teased as she winked at Yumi.

---o---

Sachiko looked up from preparing snacks when she heard the familiar soft steps coming. She smiled when she saw Yumi standing near the door. She was wearing her own shirt and a towel around her waist. As it was, when they decided to swim, they realized that Yumi didn't have any spare clothes or under things because their trip was only supposed to be Sachiko showing her new home to Yumi. Her own under things would be bigger than Yumi so she couldn't lend hers.

Sachiko chuckled inwardly when she remembered Yumi's reaction when she told her that she could swim with nothing on and she wouldn't mind at all. It was priceless. Of course Yumi declined, red-faced. Besides, if she did swim with nothing on, she wouldn't have known how she would have reacted. Thus, for Yumi to be able to swim, they decided that Yumi would swim with her own under things and afterwards, she would dry them off so that when she went home, she could wear them. For now though, with those still wet, she had to bear without them.

"That smells delicious, Onee-sama," Yumi said, trying to hide the nervousness she was feeling, especially now that Sachiko was looking at her like she was some kind of food.

"But you are delicious, Yumi," Sachiko teased. Her smile widened when Yumi's face turned scarlet.

Yumi stepped back when Sachiko walked towards her. She wanted to run away and at the same time she wanted to move towards Sachiko. Such conflicting feelings.

"Are you scared of me, Yumi?" Sachiko asked while standing in front of Yumi.

"Huh? O-of course I'm not," Yumi stammered, feeling scared and excited at the mischievous glint in Sachiko's eyes. At the same time, she was happy that Sachiko seemed to have loosened up. A mischievous side of Sachiko was fun too, and adorable, and she liked it just as she liked the strict and cold Sachiko.

"Really?"

Sachiko moved her face closer to Yumi's, staring straight in her eyes.

"Y-yes."

"Or perhaps you thought I'd pull that towel around your waist?" Sachiko continued.

"W-what?"

Yumi's hand automatically moved to the towel around her waist as she backed a step away from Sachiko. She stopped when her back touched the cold wall. Cornered, she stared at Sachiko with wide eyes.

"What would you do, Yumi, I wonder," Sachiko teased as she placed her hands on Yumi's shoulders.

"O-onee-sama…"

Yumi watched as the perfectly beautiful face in front of her came closer and closer to her face, and stopped so close that their lips were almost touching.

"What would you do, Yumi?"

As Sachiko spoke, her lips grazed Yumi's.

Yumi couldn't take anymore the sweet torture and touched her lips on Sachiko's. The kisses were gentle at first before they became demanding.

Yumi pulled Sachiko closer, forgetting everything except Sachiko's lips and the cute little moans Sachiko was making, joining her own sweet little moans. She tasted Sachiko, her tongue darting in and out of her mouth hungrily.

Sachiko kissed back Yumi hungrily. Her hands moved from Yumi's shoulders down to the gentle swells in her front. She moaned with delight at its softness and the feel of it in her hands. Yumi obviously wasn't wearing a bra.

Yumi shivered at the heat coming from Sachiko's palms. She could feel her nipples shamelessly hardened at the touched. Desire traveled from her nipples and settled just below her stomach. And when Sachiko gently squeezed her aching breasts, her knees almost buckled.

"Onee-sama…please…stop…"

Barely hanging on sanity, Yumi pleaded on Sachiko. It wasn't because she didn't like this. In fact, her whole body screamed for Sachiko's touches. But they couldn't. Not yet. She wasn't prepared yet.

"Onee-sama…stop…"

Yumi's pleas were drowned by the hunger that Sachiko felt for her. She understood that Yumi wasn't prepared yet for more than kisses and little petting, and yet she couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to. But she didn't want to. Her whole body screamed to feel and touch Yumi more. Besides, Yumi's pleas sounded like sweet encouragements in her ears.

Yumi's mind told her to push Sachiko away, and yet her body wanted to pull her closer. And when Sachiko's mouth traveled from her neck down to her breast and gently suckled her aching nipple through the fabric of her shirt, she simply lost it and moaned loudly. When she thought that she couldn't and wouldn't fight her desire anymore, the telephone rang, bringing them into a halt.

Sachiko stopped kissing Yumi and instead touched her forehead to hers. Both of them were breathing hard and trembling with desire.

After Sachiko composed herself, she let Yumi go.

"You won't be lucky next time, my dear Yumi."

Sachiko traced Yumi's slightly swollen lips with her finger before going to the ringing telephone.

* * *

A/N: What?! Another cut? Not again!

Sorry about that :)

And please pray that tomorrow I would still have the energy to post the next one. Being one of the younger staffs in the office, I was forced just a few minutes ago to participate in track because it's the university's sports fest starting tomorrow. I hope they won't put me in 400m-dash coz otherwise, I'll be crawling just to reach the finish lane. Well, wish me luck as I humiliate myself tomorrow ha ha :)

_---Arvendell---_

_05 February 2008_


	9. Chapter 5A

A/N: I guess I still have the energy to post this one despite having to run three times this day. My head is really killing me right now but I wanted to give you the next one, so here it is. Chapter 5 is the longest chapter in the whole story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5.1. Unfinished Business

* * *

A surprising news resulted to another gathering for Sachiko, Yumi and their friends. Eriko was getting married. When everyone heard about it, they decided to throw a shower party for Eriko at Sachiko's house.

"Wow, Sachiko, this is some house you got," Sei said in admiration.

Except for Yumi and Touko, it was the first time for everyone to come to Sachiko's house.

That evening, everyone was having a good time. Even when Sei opened bottles of alcohol, no one disagreed, except that, they decided to give Youko lighter drinks because of fear, considering what happened the last time she got drunk. Whatever happened between her and Sei, however, was still a mystery to everyone except to Eriko. Youko and Sei were acting normally, like it didn't happen. Even if the others were curious, they couldn't pluck the courage to ask.

"Hey, Yoshino-chan, stop acting lovey-dovey with Rei. It's still early, you know," Sei said after Yoshino leaned and kissed Rei's cheek for the fourth time. The more she was getting drunk, the more she was doing it.

"If you're jealous then why don't you kiss Youko-sama?"

Everyone went quiet at the remark.

"I can't. Youko would kill me," Sei said, looking cautiously at Youko who quietly sipped from her glass.

"But if Yumi-chan would let me, then I would really love to do it," Sei added, grinning broadly, expecting a rise from Yumi and Sachiko in different ways. When it didn't happen, she continued, "What's wrong, Yumi-chan? You two are very quiet. Did you two have a fight?"

"Please mind your own business, Sei-sama," Yumi said. How was she going to tell the others what was going on between her and Sachiko after what happened the first time she came in this house? Because whatever happened that day, it was left unspoken between them. It was like bringing it up would surely aflame the desire that they constantly felt whenever they were near each other. And so, they avoided being alone together and yet longed to be together. Such conflicting emotions that were little by little making them more and more restless as days passed. And now, here they were, sitting next to each other, their skin almost touching. Yumi was worried that if the two of them got even an inch closer, they might ravished each other right there and then. That was exactly how she was feeling right now. And with each sipped of wine, the urge was getting stronger and stronger. Sachiko wasn't helping either. The way she kept glancing at her, Yumi could read the same feeling from Sachiko.

"Enough of that," a tipsy Yoshino suddenly said. "Eriko-sama, why don't you open your gifts already?"

With everybody's urging, Eriko started opening gifts. With each gift she opened, the laughter and giggling increased. However, of all the gifts she had opened, Youko's gift resulted to a lot of teasing. A sexy black lingerie that would hide nothing.

"Why don't you just wear nothing if you're going to wear that, Eriko. That thing would only serve as an obstacle," a laughing Sei commented.

"That's the purpose, Sei-sama. It would definitely look sexy on Eriko-sama," Yumi commented, then blushed deeply when she thought how Sachiko would…

Sei's hysterical laughter cut Yumi's thoughts.

"Yumi-san is right. It would definitely set Eriko-sama's husband's blood curling," Shimako added to the surprised of the others. Shimako talking dirty was something unbelievable.

"I agree with Yumi-san and Shimako-san. Sei-sama, how do you think Youko-sama would look like wearing something like that? Youko-sama, do you have sexy lingerie like that?" Tactless Yoshino said.

Sei's laughter died out while Youko was quiet for a moment, before she answered with a smile, "No, I don't have one, Yoshino-chan."

"You should buy one, Youko-sama. You would definitely look smashing," Yoshino added.

Before Youko could answer, Sei interrupted her, "Enough of that. Why don't you open our gift, Eriko?"

"Even if I wanted to, I can't. You and Yoshino-chan didn't bring any," Eriko replied.

Yoshino looked up at Sei, and then the two of them broke into an evil grin.

"Well, why don't we get it then?" Sei said as she and Yoshino got up, swaying a little. The others stood too at their urging, and then followed them as they went to the pool. There at poolside, a huge yellow box with blue ribbon, stood alone.

"Here's our gift," Sei and Yoshino said proudly.

"Ooh, that looks interesting," Eriko commented with twinkling eyes.

"I'd say it looks suspicious," Yumi said, a little nervous. Her nervousness grew when Sei and Yoshino laughed.

"Onee-sama, I think it's better if you and Sachiko onee-sama move away a little. I've got a bad feeling about this," Touko said to the confused Yumi and the frowning Sachiko, not taking her eyes off the box. Nevertheless, Yumi followed and held Sachiko's hand, shivering a little at the touch, and pulled her a few steps away from the box. Had she not been worried, she would have moaned at the shot of electricity at the simple touching of their skin.

Accompanied by Sei and Yoshino making sounds to drum up the surprise, Eriko untied the blue ribbon and then slowly opened the box. Once the box was opened, Eriko stepped back in surprise just as the others gasped with shock.

There stood, the content of the box, a man wearing nothing except short shorts, who started to dance seductively in front of Eriko.

Eriko got over her surprise quickly as she started laughing, joining Sei and Yoshino.

The others' reaction: Rei was momentarily shock, not only of the gift but also because of the thought that Yoshino was involved in that scheme. Shimako held Noriko's hand, speechless and a little color drained from her face, while Noriko twisted the corner of her lips with dry amusement but was looking a bit worried at Shimako. Youko just shook her head. Touko's lips were compressed tightly in annoyance. Yumi, whose eyes were as big as saucers with shock, grasped Sachiko's hand tightly in worry because the latter stood frozen in place.

As the sound of laughter and teasing enveloped the poolside, Yumi stared back and forth from Sachiko's wide eyes then at Sei and Yoshino's gift to Eriko.

"What do you two were thinking?!" Yumi said angrily that surprised the others, more than the surprise they felt when the man came out of the box. Even the man stopped dead at the anger in her voice.

"That's enough! Please get out of here!" Yumi continued with eyes smoldering in anger, her brown eyes had turned darker. And then she checked herself. "Please," she added, her teeth gritting in anger. Then, holding Sachiko's hand, she led her back inside the house, leaving the others speechless.

Seeing an angry Yumi shook them to the core.

* * *

A/N: I guess we're nearing the end. Almost :)

_---Arvendell---_

_06 February 2008_


	10. Chapter 5B

A/N: But I didn't say I'll end it here, did I? :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5.2. Unfinished Business

* * *

Sachiko blinked at the bright light coming from the windows, annoyed. She didn't want to wake up yet. Add the fact that her head was feeling heavy, most probably due to drinking alcohol last night, she got more annoyed at being awaken. Despite the heavy feeling though, she couldn't help but smile as she remembered how Yumi got angry last night. She was shocked at seeing Yumi being so angry. It was so out of her character. She didn't think it was possible. If she hadn't seen her mad last night and someone told her before that Yumi could be angry too, she wouldn't have believed it. Though last night, her shocked over what Sei and Yoshino still overrode her surprised at Yumi's anger.

Even after they had prepared for and settled in bed, she, Sachiko, was still shaken. Yumi fretted over her worriedly. And when Yumi wasn't getting any response from her, she gently kissed her lips and then hugged her tight. She snuggled closer to Yumi, drawing strength from her warmth. They stayed like that for a good few minutes. And as she visibly calmed down, she felt something else, a familiar tingling sensation that she could feel on Yumi alone. She remembered it well. It would be forever etched in her heart and mind.

_Sachiko raised her head and stared at Yumi's soft brown eyes that looked back at her with love mingled with desire._

"_Are you alright?" Yumi asked gently as she cupped her cheeks tenderly._

"_Oh Yumi, I love you so much," she said emotionally as she held the hand cupping her cheek._

"_And I, Yumi, loves you with all my heart," Yumi answered softly before kissing her as soft, too._

_The short, tender kiss was followed by another, and another, until it was replaced by longer, passionate ones. And when Yumi's kisses, accompanied by gentle bites, moved to Sachiko's earlobe down to her neck, she craned her neck to give Yumi more access. And when the hot kisses moved to her throat, she threw her head back, moaning softly. Hear moans increased in volumes as Yumi's lips moved lower, and when her small hands cupped her breasts, her nipples instantly became pebble hard. Yumi kneaded them softly, before lowering her head and suckled one erect nipple while her fingers rolled the other. She arched her back as her hand covered her lips to muffle her moans of delight._

_And when Yumi pulled her nightdress up, she helped her to the task. After the obstacle was gone, Yumi went back to work and alternately played with her breasts, kissing, nipping and suckling the other, while squeezing the other, driving Sachiko to the edge. She pulled Yumi's head closer to her breasts, which the latter immediately obeyed, and then, she stopped moving._

_Sachiko opened her eyes with confusion, breathing hard._

"_Yumi?"_

_She called Yumi's name twice and getting no response, she eased up a little and peered at Yumi. She almost laughed out loud when she saw that the latter had fallen asleep. The alcohol must have overcome her. Smiling, she held Yumi close and then she too, closed her eyes and tried to put out_ _the fire burning mad inside her. She thought that she wouldn't be able to sleep after that unfinished heated activity but thankfully, the alcohol took its toll and she too, fell into a deep sleep._

And now, looking at Yumi still fast asleep, Sachiko's heart swelled with happiness in having the one she loved in her arms. She chuckled softly at the memory of last night.

---o---

Yumi opened her eyes sleepily as she felt a soft rumble under her. The first thing her bleary eyes saw was a small rosy…

'What is that?' Her hazy brain asked. She watched as the small rosy thing rose and fell.

'Fascinating.'

Still sleepy, Yumi reached up and gingerly touched the thing with her finger. She felt a shiver on her spine as she heard a gasp. Frowning, she raised her head and her eyes met wide blue eyes.

"Onee-sama?"

She stared at Sachiko for a moment, before her eyes slowly moved to where her fingers were. It was her turn to gasp as she realized that she was touching Sachiko's proud nipple. Unable to met Sachiko's gaze for long, she looked down but realized that it wasn't a good idea. Instead, she shut her eyes tightly as questions came rushing on her head.

'What happened? Why is Onee-sama nude? Am I, too?'

She opened her eyes and looked at herself and realized that she still had her pajamas on.

'What did I do?'

Sachiko gently cupped her cheeks and raised her head.

"Yumi, please look at me."

Yumi fearfully looked at Sachiko and, seeing the slight blush in the latter's cheeks, she blushed all the more.

"Uhm…Onee-sama, what…I mean…last night…what…"

She didn't know if she should continue her question or not.

"What? Are you asking me what happened last night?" Sachiko asked with a frown.

She looked away from Sachiko's scorching eyes and meekly said, "Y-yes…"

Sachiko was silent for a moment before she asked in an even tone, "You don't remember?"

She shook her head, not looking at Sachiko.

"Look at me, Yumi, and answer me properly. You don't remember anything?"

The rising tone made her face Sachiko.

"Uhm…I remember that after what happened at the pool, we went to bed and…and…we…we kissed…"

"And then?" Sachiko prompted.

She looked at Sachiko with worried eyes.

"And then…and then…I can't remember. I must have fallen asleep," she answered in bewilderment.

"Indeed. You fell asleep," Sachiko agreed, and then she started to chuckle, quietly at first before it turned into laughter.

"Onee-sama, what's so funny?" She asked uncomfortably.

Did she do something embarrassing last night that she couldn't remember?

Maybe. Because she didn't remember Sachiko taking off her nightdress last night.

"Do you want to know, Yumi?" Sachiko asked when her laughter died down, although her eyes were still twinkling with merriment..

"Y-yes," she answered, then wondered if she really wanted to know.

"Do you not remember what you did after kissing my lips?"

She shook her head.

"Do you want to know what you did then?" Sachiko continued.

She nodded, unable to speak with worry.

Sachiko's smile widened. And then she pushed the startled Yumi down on the bed.

"Onee-sama?!"

"I'll show you what you did, Yumi," Sachiko said and without preamble, unbuttoned her pajama top.

Yumi was so shocked she was unable to do anything. Wide-eyed, she watched Sachiko looking at her now half-naked body. And then, before she could even think of anything, Sachiko cupped her breast while tentatively licked the other. She jolted with another shock at the sensation that traveled on her body. And when Sachiko's warm, moist, soft mouth covered her aching nipple, she closed her eyes and moaned aloud. However, she caught her moan in her throat as a shriek was heard from the ground floor of the house. Sachiko stopped and looked towards the door with a frown. The shriek was soon followed by an angry voice and a laughter.

"Really. Must they be so loud all the time?' Sachiko grumbled, and then she eased up and gently kissed Yumi's lips.

"Onee-sama, is that what I did last night?" Yumi asked after she caught her breathe.

Sachiko smiled.

"Yes. And you fell asleep right there and then."

Yumi's eyes bulged.

"And you touched me here."

Yumi jerked as Sachiko's palm settled right on top of her panty.

"I…I did?"

Impossible! How can she not remember anything?

"You're making fun of me?" She accused when Sachiko started to laugh so hard.

"Really Yumi. You shouldn't have drunk so much last night," Sachiko said, her shoulders shaking with laughter.

Yumi was overcome with blush.

"I couldn't believe it!"

"You better believe it."

"I mean, I couldn't believe I slept on you last night. Imagine, it was my chance and I let it slip my grasps."

They shared a laughter at that for a while.

"We better get up and see what's going on downstairs."

They got up from bed avoiding each other gazes, both with an adorable blush on their cheeks.

When Sachiko and Yumi went out of the room, Yoshino and Sei immediately apologized to them. Sachiko accepted their apologies with a sigh.

"Next time, please tell us ahead."

"Yep, yep, we will," Sei said energetically. Now that they were forgiven, she returned to her normal loud self.

"More importantly, Yumi-san is quite scary last night."

Everyone agreed at that and started talking about what Yumi did and how she looked last night.

Later on, Sachiko's visitors bid their goodbyes.

"Yumi," Sachiko called as Yumi was about to step out of her house.

Yumi turned back and waited until Sachiko was standing in front of her. And then Sachiko raised her hand and cupped her cheeks, before whispering something that made her blushed furiously. And then Sachiko let her go and went back inside her house. With great difficulty, Yumi turned away and walked towards Sei's car, all the while Sachiko's words going on and on in her head.

"_Yumi, we have an unfinished business that needs to be settled soon."_

* * *

A/N: I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this one ha ha that falling asleep thing and the other 'thing' :)

But you know, suddenly, I feel so tired. I think I'll just finish this fanfic and the other and then stop for a while. I truly underestimated running! Now I'm hurting all over, I can't even laugh, all that muscle pains. I'm not in the mood to write for quite some days now. I'm glad I'm done with this story or else, you'll have to wait until I'm in the mood. Well, have a nice day!

_---Arvendell---_

_07 February 2008_


	11. Chapter 6A

A/N: Just a short explanation. As what I partly told _KoSSa_ :) (by the way, thanks for bringing that up :) which I'm sure some of you are also wondering why I divided the chapters into two parts. It was because when I first wrote this story, the chapters were one story each (example: Truth or Consequence was one story, A Drunken Moment was one story, etc.). Later on, I decided to combine them and make one story. I retained how the stories were divided, although I have to make a few changes in the story (I added and I also removed some scenes. Besides, it would be troublesome to give title on each :) Originally, I have 4 short stories (because when I was writing the 5th one, I've already decided to merge the stories into one) and the title of each was the chapter's title. Now, it is only one story.

And yeah, at last! Hurry on!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6.1. Pleasure and Frustration

* * *

Whenever Yumi thought about Sachiko, she couldn't help but blushed, thus, she had been recipient of so much teasing from Yoshino and Touko, and a knowing smile and look from Shimako and Noriko. Yumi had to bear with them just as Sachiko had to bear with Sei who wasn't stopping from teasing them. Yumi knew that the others thought, and were sure, that she and Sachiko had been intimate together. How intimate though, they didn't know.

And she had desperately tried not to think about it for fear that the Newspaper Club would know and thus, ruin their privacy. She and Sachiko were trying hard not to let their feelings show. Sachiko, of course, could easily do it, while she was still having troubles with it. Their friends just knew her too much. But for the benefit of the others, she acted calm and collected. She had learned, and considerably improved, in hiding her emotions, again, from the other students only. She could be Sachiko-like or Youko-like if the need arose. She never let her guard down outside the Rose Mansion. But inside, she could still be a bubbly Yumi. Despite that, however, Yoshino, Shimako and the others at the Yamayurikai learned that there was an iron beneath the bubbly, clumsy and blushing Yumi.

"Rosa Chinensis, stop daydreaming already," a smirking Yoshino said that brought Yumi back to the present. She shook her head at her friend and despite the teasing in Yoshino's eyes, she remained quiet. She was so out of it to banter with anyone right now. Why? Sachiko just invited her to stay over her house this weekend, alone. And that day would be tomorrow. Her imaginations had flown on another world, a world where only she and Sachiko existed. Her insides were in turmoil with excitement, although she tried so hard to not let it show to avoid being teased more. In fact, she hadn't told anyone about Sachiko's invitation, except, of course, her beloved petite soeur. That one was just too smart for her own good.

That night, Yumi couldn't sleep. Her eyes remained wide open until the stars one by one hid themselves and the first rays of the sun started to greet everyone a good morning.

Some hours later, when Sachiko opened her door, she was startled to see a Yumi with bloodshot eyes.

"Yumi? What on earth happened to you?!"

Despite everything, Yumi giggled at Sachiko's expression as she explained that she hadn't sleep. Of course she left it unsaid that it was because she was thinking about Sachiko all night.

"And you had the grace to laugh at me like that," Sachiko said as she shook her head, before leading Yumi inside and right into her bedroom.

"You should get some rest, Yumi. Get some sleep here."

Yumi knew that she really needed some sleep. However, sleeping was the farthest thing from her mind. After waiting for so long to be alone with Sachiko again? No way! It had been a few days, almost two weeks, since she last came here. There was nothing that would stop them now. Her love and desire for Sachiko had long overcome her fears. How couldn't she? After what happened last time here? There was no way!

Yumi tentatively moved closer to Sachiko.

"I'll get some rest after we settled some unfinished business that we have, Onee…Sachiko," Yumi whispered.

Sachiko smiled, both at Yumi's words and the way she was addressed.

"Are you sure? You won't sleep on me this time?" Sachiko teased and Yumi's cheeks colored as she scowled at her.

"Please don't remind me of my foolishness, S-sachiko."

And then their lips met in hungry kisses. How they fell in bed, they didn't know and they didn't care. All they could think at the moment was each other.

Yumi kissed Sachiko hungrily and almost hurriedly. She had spent a lot of sleepless nights thinking about Sachiko. And now that the person in her mind and heart was right under her, there was no stopping her. Her lips traveled from Sachiko's soft lips, to her delicate jaw line, and then slowly made their way to the smooth neckline. Sachiko's low moans were sending shivers to her spine.

Not taking off her lips on Sachiko's skin, Yumi unbuttoned Sachiko's shirt until a lacy white bra came into view. The skirt soon followed, and then the bra. With the help of Sachiko, she easily discarded them. She took a harsh breathe as two proud peaks came into view. This was the second time that she saw them but of course, last time, she was so embarrassed to look. But now, she drank the sight in. And then slowly, gently this time, she licked the rosy bud. She caught her breathe as she watched it became hard. And then she lowered her mouth again to fully kiss the rosy bud.

Sachiko then, held her shoulders, stopping her. And then suddenly, Yumi found herself lying on her back with Sachiko on top of her. Breathing hard, Sachiko kissed her passionately.

"Let me taste you, Yumi."

Sachiko rained kisses across Yumi's face down to her neck, while her hands traveled mercilessly on her front, accompanied by her soft gasps and whimpers. And when Sachiko reached out to take Yumi's clothes off, she helped her impatiently, blushing at the same time as her form came into Sachiko's view, now only covered with small pieces of cloth, on which Sachiko easily discarded the one, leaving her on her panty.

Sachiko marveled at the beauty in front of her. She swallowed hard.

"You are so beautiful, Yumi."

And then Sachiko kissed Yumi, tasting her.

Yumi threw her head back, helpless at Sachiko's onslaught. When Sachiko kissed, licked and suckled her breast alternately, it was paradise. Her eyes closed, her lips parted, and her moans increased in volume as Sachiko slowly made her way down to her stomach, her navel, and down below. Her eyes snapped open when she realized where Sachiko's lips would land next. She tried to break free, but Sachiko held her hips firmly.

"B-but Sachiko, that's…ooh…" Yumi let out a long, sweet moan that made the fine hairs on Sachiko's back stand.

The tentative touched of tongue to the small peak was replaced by sure stokes. Yumi turned her head from side to side, her knuckles white as she grasped the sheets tight. This was just too much! Sachiko licked and kissed the V of her thighs expertly, driving her to the edge. And when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, Sachiko's long, delicate finger entered her, which was soon accompanied by another. Yumi unconsciously raised her hips to meet Sachiko's sure thrusts, and when she couldn't take it anymore, she screamed Sachiko's name as she felt something inside her exploded.

After some time, Sachiko eased up and kissed her hard in the lips, before hugging her close with a smile on her tired face.

When Yumi recovered from her explosive climax, she pushed Sachiko gently.

"Let me love you, Sachiko."

Sachiko kissed her briefly and then pulled her gently.

"You should get some rest, Yumi. I know you're tired."

"But I want to…" Yumi stifled a yawn. She resumed protesting but then suddenly, her eyes seemed heavy. She tried hard to fight back but Sachiko's gentle strokes on her hair made her more sleepy.

"Sachiko…let me…."

And then she was asleep. The lack of sleep from last night and the other nights plus the strenuous yet delicious activity previously, took their toll on Yumi.

Sachiko smiled gently at Yumi's even breathing before she, too, closed her eyes to get her needed sleep.

* * *

A/N: You know, if it's in true story, I wonder if anyone could wait that long just to, you know…but maybe there are some. I just don't know :):) and who cares about their affairs? I'm interested only in Sachiko and Yumi :) for this story.

To _Nathan5th_, maybe I'll use the line you suggested for another fanfic :)

_---Arvendell---_

_08 February 2008_


	12. Chapter 6B

A/N: I like the thought of Sachiko not getting enough of Yumi, okay? :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6.2. Pleasure and Frustration

* * *

When Yumi woke up, it was already dark. She realized she had slept the whole day. But she didn't mind. Not when she woke up to see Sachiko's smiling face. She smiled back, a beautiful smile accompanied by an alluring blush on her cheeks as memories came into her mind.

Sachiko was simply struck by the beauty of it.

"Oh Yumi, you're so beautiful," Sachiko said breathlessly. She cupped Yumi's cheeks tenderly.

"And so you are, Sachiko, so you are…"

"I want to kiss you."

Not waiting for an answer, Sachiko kissed Yumi tenderly. They kissed for some time, their tongue danced to a tune they had learned to love. And soon, the kisses were joined by gentle caresses here and there. And as the tingling sensation and desire shot into their being, Yumi gently pushed Sachiko down.

"It's my turn, Sachiko."

And without preamble, Yumi lowered herself and enclosed Sachiko's aching nipple into her warm mouth.

Sachiko sucked her breathe and arched her back to give Yumi more access to her breasts just as she threw her head back as she moaned Yumi's name.

Yumi felt dizzy at the feel of Sachiko's soft, silky, smooth skin. She rained kisses across Sachiko's chest, enjoying her soft moans. She played with the gentle swells in front of her, kissing and licking, suckling and nibbling. If someone told her that this was going to happen between her and Sachiko, she would surely think that that person was insane. It was impossible. It could only happen in her dreams. But even in dreams, she avoided it, because it would only make it harder for her. Who would have thought that those impossible dreams would come true? Certainly not her. But here it was. A dream becoming reality.

After some time, Yumi's lips move downwards to Sachiko's soft, flat stomach, and then lower. Her head almost wanted to burst with excitement. She wanted to feel all of Sachiko. And she wanted Sachiko to feel what she felt before. But as she reached for Sachiko's panty, the latter pulled her up forcefully that she was stunned.

"Oh Yumi, I want you."

And then Sachiko was on top of Yumi, kissing her, nibbling and touching her.

Yumi tried to push Sachiko back but the latter made it impossible for her to think let alone move.

"Sachiko…what….do you…think…you're doing?" Yumi asked breathlessly as Sachiko trailed wet kisses across her chest.

"Loving you," came the short reply.

"But, ooh…Sachiko, you…unfair…"

Yumi sucked in her breathe as Sachiko attacked her breasts just as her fingers were touching the V of her thighs. She stopped trying to fight back and instead surrendered to Sachiko. She would get back at her later. For now, she would let her have her ways.

Yumi's soft moans and whimpers were music to Sachiko's ears. Her heart swelled with happiness and pride that she could make Yumi feel like this. She wanted Yumi to be happy. She wanted to be the person that could make Yumi happy. Seeing and feeling Yumi's reaction to her touches and kisses brought her an insurmountable happiness. Seeing Yumi like this, she wouldn't mind doing this over and over again to Yumi, because Yumi's happiness was her happiness. There was nothing more that could make her happy than to see her beloved Yumi happy.

For the second time that day, Yumi reached her climax. She thought she'd faint with the intensity of her climax. All the energies she had stored up when she slept were spent.

Sachiko just loved the way Yumi screamed her name, and wanted to give her multiple screams.

"You're incredible, Yumi," Sachiko said as she dropped herself beside Yumi, breathless.

Yumi smiled happily, shyly.

"Please let me love you, too, Sachiko," she pleaded on Sachiko.

"Try it if you can," Sachiko challenged with a smile.

"Why you!"

Later on, Yumi clung to Sachiko, spent.

"I can't believe you, Sachiko. Where are you getting all that energy?" Yumi asked, delightedly sated and yet frustrated at the same time. Whenever she started, Sachiko would always finish it.

"Because you're just so beautiful, Yumi," was Sachiko's answer.

Yumi's weekend at Sachiko's house passed like a dream. But it passed without her winning a single chance to love Sachiko back. Sachiko was just too strong for her. Besides, she couldn't say no to her. She felt so weak all over whenever Sachiko's skin touched hers. And Sachiko knew it, and used it to her advantage.

"I'll get you next time, I promise. Remember that, Sachiko my dear," she said after another explosive moment right before she was about to leave for her own house.

Sachiko laughed beautifully and happily. Despite her threats, Yumi joined Sachiko's laughter, enjoying the rich sound of it.

She really would get Sachiko next time, she vowed to herself.

* * *

A/N: I could end it here. They've ended up the way you (including me) wanted/expected them to end up doing. I still have one chapter though, but it would be purely simple 'you know what', about Yumi getting Sachiko. What do you think? Should I still post it or should we call it quits here? Tell me.

And yeah, thank you so much for reading :) Have a nice day!

_---Arvendell---_

_09 February 2008_


	13. Chapter 7A

A/N: You know, you (readers) do have plenty of ideas yourselves. Maybe we could use the handcuffs next time though :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7.1. Her Victory

* * *

Yumi's much awaited chance took days to get closer to the victory she sought. Christmas day had passed, and the yearly New Year celebration with the rest of the Yamayurikai arrived. It would be held in Sachiko's house. She decided to come a day earlier in Sachiko's place. Thus, right now, she was standing nervously and yet excitedly and determinedly at Sachiko's doorstep.

Sachiko was pleasantly surprised to see Yumi outside of her door. And the longing that Yumi saw in Sachiko's eyes made her shiver with anticipation. Sachiko pulled her quickly inside the house and hurriedly locked the door. Once inside, Yumi dropped her small traveling bag and met Sachiko's descending lips. They kissed each other hungrily, almost bruising. They kissed as if there was no tomorrow and their hand explored each other in frenzy. They took off each other's clothes hurriedly, almost tearing them apart. They had missed each other so much. They had missed the feel of each other so.

And they never made it to the bedroom.

Afterwards, the two fell asleep in each other's arms, tired with the activity. When they woke up, darkness had enveloped the whole house.

Yumi watched Sachiko with awe and desire as the latter came back after turning the lights on. Sachiko was so comfortable with her nakedness. Her skin seemed to shine at the light.

"Well, Yumi my love, I seem to remember you saying last time that you'll get back at me," Sachiko said with twinkling eyes. She laughed when Yumi pouted at her.

"Of course I will. I've never given up yet. We're just starting, Sachiko my love. You may won this round, but I'll have my victory soon," Yumi repeated her promise.

"Let's see about that. For now, I'll have my ways," Sachiko said with a wicked grin that made Yumi shiver, not with fear but with excitement. However, just to make sure that Sachiko wouldn't have her wicked ways on her, she stood up and hurriedly picked up her clothes which were everywhere at the living room. She groaned at the torn clothes.

"Hey, Yumi, looking for this?"

Yumi turned around to see Sachiko grinning at her. And in her delicate hand was…She gasped.

"Hey, give me that."

Blushing, Yumi tried to take from Sachiko her white panty. But since Sachiko was taller than her, she had troubles trying to take it back. And when she finally got hold of the piece of clothing, Sachiko wouldn't let go. For a while, they were like playing a tug of war. Both were unyielding. Yumi wanted to get it because of embarrassment and Sachiko wouldn't let go because she wanted to tease Yumi.

"You know, Yumi. I don't think you'll need this for the time being," Sachiko teased further.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I prefer you without this for the moment. If you wear this, I'll be taking it off again."

"Sachiko!"

Yumi couldn't help but feel warm all over again at the promise.

"Okay, if you want me without it, you better not wear yours, too," Yumi said with a hint of smile that turned into laughter. "But I don't think it's a good idea walking all over the house with nothing on, Sachiko. Otherwise, if we don't catch a cold, we might freeze to death."

Laughing, Sachiko let go of the tiny piece of clothing and started to pick hers.

"Hey, Sachiko, looking for this?" Yumi said after a moment.

Sachiko smiled as she walked back to Yumi.

"Yes, my love. And if you'll be kind enough, please."

Yumi smiled as she held the tiny piece of clothing for Sachiko to wear.

Latter on, they prepared their dinner together, accompanied by cheerful chats and kisses here and there.

"Sachiko, don't you think this food is too many for just the two of us?" Yumi asked later, eyeing the food in front of them.

"You'll need a lot of that for the later, Yumi," was Sachiko's response that made Yumi's heart skipped a beat.

Afterwards, they took a bath together. Yumi would never forget it for the rest of her life. Sachiko washing her back and she, washing Sachiko's back. And they talked about a lot of things. They took about their lives and about their plans for the future.

"Yumi, would you like to live here with me?" Sachiko asked after a moment.

It didn't take Yumi a second to answer.

"I would love to! I'm sure Mom and Dad wouldn't mind. I'll ask them when I get home."

"I'm glad."

Sachiko hugged Yumi tight.

"I don't know how I am going to take it without having you by my side, Yumi. I want to be with you. I want to fall asleep next to you, and then woke up the next morning with you. I want to share my life with you, Yumi."

Yumi's heart swoon. If this wasn't a declaration of someone in love, then she didn't know how it was to be in love.

"I want to be with you, too, Sachiko. You are my life, the very breath that I take."

Tears stung Sachiko's eyes.

"I love you so much, my Yumi."

"And I, loves you too, my Sachiko."

Their lips met tenderly, softly, affirming the declaration of their feelings.

And later on that night, they made slow, passionate love. Well, you could say that Sachiko made slow, passionate love to Yumi. Still unyielding and with stubbornness to the core, Sachiko had her ways to the of course willing Yumi and gave her multiple screams.

* * *

A/N: Okay calm down, calm down. In the last bit, Yumi will have her wicked ways, okay? Be patient for now :)

_---Arvendell---_

_10 February 2008_


	14. Chapter 7B

A/N: Better take advantage while the 'enemy' is unguarded :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7.2. Her Victory

* * *

Sachiko was having a very nice dream. Her whole body was on fire. She turned her head from side to side, moaning softly. She arched her back and pressed herself closer to the source of heat, the heat that was making her whole body tingle all over. The source of heat slowly made its way down to her stomach, and slowly down to the very center of her being. And when something warm and wet touched her gently, she shivered.

"Hmm…Yumi…" she murmured. "Take me please…" she pleaded as the source of heat played at the sensitive peak of her center.

"Only if you wake up," came a throaty response.

'Wake up? Why should she wake up when she's having a nice dream of Yumi? Certainly not.'

She raised her hips to follow the source of heat.

"Don't stop please…" she pleaded when the movements stop.

"Then wake up."

"I don't want to…" she whined.

After a moment, something warm and wet tentatively touched the opening just below the sensitive peak of her center. She jerked as a ripple of pleasure traveled all over her body.

"Please…" she pleaded again.

"I won't, unless you wake up."

She refused to wake up. However, when the source of heat didn't come back, she opened her eyes in annoyance. Her annoyed eyes met Yumi's smiling face, bathed by the moonlight.

"Good," Yumi said.

She watched with confused eyes as Yumi lowered herself and when she felt something warm and wet stroke her center, she writhed and moaned deliciously, forgetting all about sleeping or of her dream. The reality was way much better. Unable to stop herself, she pleaded once more for Yumi to take her. Yumi didn't disappoint her as her tongue entered her, slowly at first, before it increased in speed as it delved deeper and probed inside. It was a sweet torture. When she finally couldn't hold back anymore, she clutched on Yumi's shoulder as she screamed her name.

Despite the almost crippling hold of Sachiko on her shoulders, Yumi didn't stop and rode on Sachiko's climax. Afterwards, she eased up and rested her head on Sachiko's chest.

"Yumi," Sachiko started when she was able to get control of herself. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? If I had known…"

Yumi raised her head and stared at Sachiko with wide eyes. And then she laughed while Sachiko pouted at her with flushed cheeks.

"Do you want me to do it again, my love?" Yumi asked in a seductive tone.

"Yes please," Sachiko answered breathlessly.

---o---

Sachiko opened her eyes in annoyance. Who dared to disturb her sleep? She ignored the annoying sound and instead snuggled closer to Yumi.

Yumi?

She opened her eyes once again and saw Yumi fast asleep. If that annoying sound didn't stop, Yumi would surely wake up. She didn't want Yumi to be disturbed in her sleep. Gently, she moved out of Yumi's embrace, got out of bed, and wore clothes before going downstairs to the front door where she was greeted by smiling Sei and Youko.

"Did we disturb your sleep?" Youko asked in amused tone at seeing Sachiko's grumpy face.

"Good morning to you, too. Please come in. Please make yourself comfortable."

She didn't even have time to wonder why the two were together and just left them downstairs and took a quick shower. When she came down again, she found the two at the kitchen. Youko was having a tea while Sei was raiding the refrigerator.

"Sachiko, this is delicious," Sei said, holding a piece of cake.

She just nodded then started to prepare food for lunch.

"You don't seem happy to see us. If you don't want us here, then you shouldn't have invited us."

She frowned at Youko then said, "That's not what I meant. I just didn't get enough sleep, that's all."

"Hmm, I wonder…Is Yumi-chan here?"

She blushed.

Sei laughed while Youko raised her eyebrows.

"I see. I assume she's still asleep," Youko said quietly.

She pressed her lips tight and ignored Youko and Sei's teasing.

Just when the food was ready, Yumi appeared at the kitchen door.

"Oi, right on time, Yumi-chan," Sei said, hugging Yumi from behind.

"Sei-sama! What are you…Youko-sama?"

"Good morning, Yumi-chan. Or should I say good afternoon?" Youko greeted pleasantly.

Yumi looked at Sachiko who was busy setting the table, then back to Youko.

"Good afternoon, Youko-sama, and to you too, Sei-sama. Please let me go now."

"Hmm…Yumi-chan, what happened to your neck?" Sei asked, looking at the now exposed Yumi's neck, showing red marks when she pulled the neckline of her sweatshirt down.

"My neck?" Yumi asked in confusion, and then she blushed furiously.

Sei laughed and Youko giggled while Sachiko frowned at Yumi.

"Wow! Sachiko is pretty scary, huh. What is she like in bed, Yumi-chan?" Sei teased as she let go of Yumi.

"Come on, Yumi-chan. Tell us. If you don't, I'll tell the others that you slept with Sachiko," Sei pressed on and on, ignoring Sachiko's glares.

"Wild…" Yumi murmured absentmindedly.

Sei laughed hysterically and Youko chuckled while Sachiko blushed furiously and glared at Yumi who turned even redder. Before long though, Yumi couldn't help herself anymore and joined Sei and Youko's laughter. Soon, even Sachiko was caught up and joined the laughter while protesting that she wasn't wild.

And then, Yumi went to Sachiko and hugged her gently and whispered, "I love you."

Sachiko smiled at her and whispered, "I love you, too."

Ignoring the other two, they shared a short, tender kiss, before Yumi turned back to face Sei and said, "You can say that to yourself, Sei-sama. What are those marks doing on your neck and in Youko-sama's?"

The two jolted in surprise just as Sachiko and Yumi shared a hearty laughter.

_

* * *

_

---Wakas---

* * *

A/N: And that's it! Hope you enjoyed Sachiko and Yumi. And congratulations and thank you for staying with me until here. I'm so happy I'm done with this one. Now, I can have my needed rest.

And, well, I don't want to include/solve family problems or whatsoever in this story.

Till next time folks! :) Have a nice day!

_---Arvendell---_

_11 February 2008_


End file.
